


Baby, Making You Jealous is Sort of Fun

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't get jealous much, but Maria can make it happen every now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Making You Jealous is Sort of Fun

Maria doesn’t do undercover often—she’s too highly ranked in most cases—but every now and again, she dusts off the old talents and gets to work.

“Zip me,” she says as she walks out of the bathroom. She’s wearing a silver mini-dress covered in sequins. 

“No bra?” Natasha asks, running her hands down Maria’s back before she zips as ordered.

“Taped them in. I don’t have a bra that works with this neckline.” She turns around, and Natasha eyes the draping, low neckline. She wants to lean in and kiss at the exposed skin between Maria’s breasts, but she knows Maria needs to get out of here in one, well-dressed piece, so she doesn’t.

“What are you doing with your hair? It’s going to get caught in all those sequins.”

“Could you do one of those fancy braids for me?” 

“The sort of messy one?”

“Yeah. If you do it high, it won’t get caught.”

“Sit,” Natasha says, and she combs her fingers through Maria’s hair to make sure it’s untangled. She kisses Maria on the top of the head before ducking into the bathroom for bobby pins and a couple of hair ties, and when she comes back out, Maria is leaning over and strapping on a pair of very tall heels. Most of her leg is exposed, the draping front of her dress giving more than a hint of what’s underneath. “Are you sure you have to go?” Natasha asks. “I could push your dress up to your waist and—“

“Stop talking,” Maria says, throwing her a warning look laced with heat.

Natasha grins and hands the bobby pins to Maria. She gathers Maria’s hair into a high ponytail and secures it with one of the hair ties so she can start braiding. “You look wonderful,” she says. “You’re not going to have any problem getting what’s-his-name’s attention.”

“Her,” Maria says. “Easy,” she says when Natasha pulls her hair a little too hard.

“Her?” Natasha asks. “I thought you said it was a he.”

“No, it’s a woman. Apparently, she likes leggy brunettes, though I’m not sure how leggy I am.”

“You are plenty leggy,” Natasha says. She holds out her hand, and Maria hands her a couple of bobby pins. “And you’re definitely a brunette.”

“You’d know,” Maria says, and she laughs when Natasha tugs on her hair. “I said easy.”

“I know what you said.”

Maria laughs more, and Natasha finishes braiding her hair, pulling at bits and pieces to make it look stylishly messy. When she’s finished, she leans down and kisses the side of Maria’s neck. “Well, hi,” Maria says.

“I could have sworn you said he,” Natasha says next to her ear. “In fact, I think you texted me that.”

“Did I?” Maria asks, and she layers it with as much false innocence as she can manage. “Whoops.”

Natasha slides her hands up and down the outside of Maria’s thighs, presses hard against Maria’s back and nudges the braid out of the way, careful not to get it tangled in anything. “Why ever would you make that kind of mistake?”

“Because when I do it, you get a little jealous because you wonder if I’ve ‘forgotten’ to tell you anything else about the target,” Maria replies. She breathes in hard when Natasha trails her fingernails up her leg. “And I like when you get a little jealous because it doesn’t happen a lot. Besides, I need to make sure she thinks I’m attracted to her, and if I’m a little turned on when I leave tonight, it can only help.”

“Only a little turned on?”

Maria tilts her head back and grabs at the front of Natasha’s shirt to pull her in closer. “Maybe a lot.”

“Good.” Natasha wants to lean in and kiss her until her lipstick is ruined but still on her mouth. She bites lightly at Maria’s shoulder instead, just to the side of the dress strap, and she lets her hands trail into Maria’s inner thighs. Maria opens her legs to give her better access, and Natasha stops moving. “A little desperation could be handy,” she says and takes her hands away.

“You’re awful,” Maria tells her. 

“You purposefully mis-gendered your target so you could rile me up.”

Maria shrugs. It makes her neckline do interesting things. “I suppose I’ll pay for that when I get home.”

“If you’re very, very lucky.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Maria says as she grabs her handbag and blows Natasha a kiss. “Should be back at bar close.”

“Be careful,” Natasha says.

“Do my best,” Maria promises, and they smile at each other once more before Maria’s out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who wanted a jealous Natasha. Things I have learned: Natasha gets handsy when jealous. Learn something new every story!


End file.
